


Before you disappear

by Hullocsillag



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: "Eventually, he wasn’t shouting, or crying. In that case, Erik Lehnsherr really didn’t know, how should he act. But now, he was standing, looking at Charles, who was sitting in his wheelchair, and cannot face with him. The brunette looked into nowhere with empty, dry eyes. "





	Before you disappear

 - I thought, you had better things to do… - there was a little bitterness in his voice.

Eventually, he wasn’t shouting, or crying. In that case, Erik Lehnsherr really didn’t know, how should he act. But now, he was standing, looking at Charles, who was sitting in his wheelchair, and cannot face with him. The brunette looked into nowhere with empty, dry eyes.

\- I thought, you would be with Moira. Or Hank. Or with your students. – _You shouldn’t be alone like this._

\- I’ve deleted Moira’s memories. She can’t remember to me… or any of us.. I told Hank to take some rest. He travelled somewhere for some days. And now it’s summer vacation..my stundents spend it at home.

\- I see. Why don’t you travel somewhere?

\- Where can I, Erik? How?

Now, it’s beginning. His voice cracked, and those nice eyes went red and wet. He pressed his lips and his pale cheeks became pink. Suddenly, Erik could see the dark circles under Charles’ eyes.

He was tired, and week. Maybe, he couldn’t sleep for days. Maybe, he had pains, but Erik, wasn’t sure about this. The only thing he knew if he was Charles, he would need someone to stays with him. A family member, or a friend, or a lover. Anybody, who just stays around.

But Charles was another person. He _had_ to be alone to struggle with his problems. The loneliness was his consolation, the loneliness was the answer for him. He was a lonely child, and his parents were never at home. He had to be alone. Always. That’s why, he needs the loneliness to think over everything. But now, Erik whirled Charles’ peaceful but shaky feeling-tower.

Erik had to turn back. He couldn’t stand to see Charles’ breakdown. In Erik’s value system, Charles was a strong, placid, definite, unique person. It was hard for Erik to realize, that his lover is a human, and he has got week moments. As if he would see himself from outside, he turned to Charles, stepped closer, kneeled in front of him, and gave him a tight hug.

\- Let it come.. – whispered into the brunette’s ear.

And now, Charles let his pain come. He cried as a child. Loudly, bitterly, heart-breakingly. The brunette requited the hug and he hid his face on Erik’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, just let his pain leave his soul.

\- I’m sorry.. – said the brunette after long minutes, when they departed from each other. - Would you come in, please? – asked finally, as the other stood up, next to him.

\- With plessure – there was a waggish smile on Erik’s face, as he followed his lover into the house.

 

Well-known scents, similar venues, unchanged colours and feelings. The only thing what has changed, Charles. But this difference was a painful one. It burned a hole into Erik’s chess. They walked slowly to Charles’ room.

Their lips, and feelings came together as they did before. Erik grabbed Charles’ thighs gently, and lifted the man up from his wheelchair, while they were kissing sensually. The brunette outflanked Erik’s neck – now he could only clamber with his arms. The other man stepped to a desk, and sat the brunette down onto it. Charles let Erik’s neck, and he leaned back on his palms.

 - Come closer… - panted hard the brunette. Erik spreaded Charles’ thighs and snuggled as close as he could. Their groins strained to each other.

Erik dug his fingers into the brunette curls while he was kissing passionately Charles’ neck and ears. The silent room filled with heavy sighs. After long minutes, their upper body became naked. The metal bender bent forward and covered Charles’ nipples with his tongue and lips. The brunette moaned loudly and let Erik work. As he pampered the brunette’s nipples, he caressed his manhood through the jeans.

\- Can you feel this? – asked Erik.

\- Only my legs have broken down. My cue still works.

\- Very good – breathed the man and unbuttoned the other’s trousers.

He exactly knew what Charles liked. Where were his sensitive points, how had to he move and what had to he do. The uncomfortable moments and Charles’ scruples disappeared, as both of them became naked. Erik made Charles turn around, and layed him onto his belly. He touched Charles’ spin gently, moving one finger from his neck to the bottom. Then, his movement stopped for a second. Erik swallowed loudly, as he could feel the growing ache in his chest. As an artist finish the picture with the last stroke on the canvas.

Deep, pale hollow layed under his fingertip.

_\- My fault. I did this. Because of me, Charles can’t walk again._

\- Are you all right? – asked the brunette above his shoulder. He could see the pale teardrops in Erik’s eyes.

\- I…. I can’t do this… - stepped back from the other’s body. Charles could see Erik’s shaking hands.

\- You just cannot leave me like this! If you’ve made me hard, then let me come!

Erik took a deep breath and walked to the brunette’s body again. He wanted to tickle Charles’ knees and thighs – the man really liked it – but he couldn’t feel it. He slowly penetrated into his body. And his reaction was wonderful – he moaned a bit. Erik bent down and kissed Charles’ neck.

\- Erik! I can feel you! I can feel you, inside of me… - both of them were touched. They were glad, as they could feel the hope. And Erik moved his hip gently, then rough.

\- Do you remember, where is your most sensitive point?

Erik pulled his manhood put from Charles’ body, and he dug his finger into his butt. Then, he hit Charles prostate again and again, while he was stroking the other’s cock. After some minutes, Charles came with a silent „Erik” on his mouth. Charles was panting, when Erik made him turn on his back, and kissed him. Then Erik ascended, and moved his palms on his manhood. He cum on Charles’ belly with a loud moan.

They had a perfect afternoon and night. But Charles knew, Erik would disappear as suddenly as he appeared. The next morning, after breakfast Erik kissed Charles’ forehead.

\- Goodbye, Charles – he couldn’t say anything else.

\- Goodbye, Erik. - This was their ordinary farewell.

The brunette watched as his lover disappeare, again.

\- I’ll be here, if you need me – whispered Charles under his breath.


End file.
